coolcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Cat
Cool Cat, as shown in the film, is a noticeably tall, bipedal feline-like person. It is mentioned that he is in middle school, and his closest friend is a girl named Maria. Throughout the film, he gives negative advice- such as opening anonymous texts from strangers- and even once ignores his own advice of looking both ways before crossing the street. Not once does he give a single shred of positive advice, and often takes things to a near childish level of maturity. cool Cat is known as the coolest cat in town, something Butch doesn't like him for. This makes Cool Cat a target to him. During his childhood, Derek Savage was often bullied, so he created Cool Cat as an imaginary friend. Cool Cat is not a Cool Cat There are many flaws to this character, such as; - He drives, despite being in middle school. - When he receives hate mail on his computer, he responds in kind. - During a scene where he was supposed to appear to have a nightmare about being bullied, he doesn't have any eyelids, so it appears as though he is having either a seizure or a panic attack. - Despite giving advice about looking both ways when crossing the street, in a later scene where Butch the Bully makes an appearance, he darts across said street to stop the bully, not looking both ways. - During the 'Hollywood Parade' scene, it appears as though Cool Cat is just there for filler. - It is comically noted that Cool Cat often makes a noise while scratching his chest and shaking his leg. Whether this was because he was trying to appear more cat-like by looking like he's itching, or because the actors' suit was too hot, no one will know. - As far as his and Butch's relationship is concerned, Cool Cat tends to scare Butch away by yelling and chasing, rather than try to address with him his motives for bullying. -his voice sounds nothing like the rest of the movies in the parts when hes singing -in one part he promotes kids to ride motorcycles, which can cause accidents like dying, and that fact that he is in middle school makes it worse. -He has an interesting amount of Love for Children, Expect for butch the bully. - Cool Cat sounds like a rad ninja turtle though he is a cat - In Cool Cat Kids Superhero, he Eats an unwrapped lollipop (Nanalan Reference?) that he found in his house, it might have been daddy dereks or mamma cats, but cool cat just randomly ate an unwrapped lollipop. Trivia * He and Momma Cat share the same costume in Cool Cat Saves the Kids. * Cool Cat has confessed to being plagued by a reoccurring nightmare of the Teletubbies but without colour. * On his box art, it says he is cooler than Barney the Dinosaur. * He was acted by Jason Jhonson in Cool cat saves the kids and kids super hero, he will return in cool cat stops a school schooting Cool Cat smells the Kids you cant hide Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Furry Characters